


Things Are Gonna Be Okay:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s05e08 Ka Hana Malu (Inside Job), Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Torture, Tragedy, Violence, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny makes sure that things back to normal after Steve’s ordeal, What happens?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	Things Are Gonna Be Okay:

*Summary: Danny makes sure that things back to normal after Steve’s ordeal, What happens?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

Aunt Deb McGarrett’s Wedding was so beautiful, Commander Steve McGarrett, Her Nephew, was glad to be part of it, & celebrate with her. He knows that she will be okay, & her husband makes her very happy.

 

The Reception was in full swing, & everyone was having fun too, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, Steve’s Lover, & Partner, came up to check up on him, & brought him a beer. The Loudmouth Detective wanted to make sure that he was doing okay, & see if he wants anything.

 

He knew that Steve went through hell, torture, & abuse courtesy of Wo Fat. But, He survived it, cause he was strong, & a good person. The Hunky Brunette saw Danny coming up to him, & said, “Hey, Danno, How’s it shaking ?”, as he invites him to sit down with him.

 

“I am doing okay, Babe, Things couldn’t be better, I am so happy for your aunt, She really needed to do this, I am so glad that she is building a life for herself”, The Shorter Man said honestly. He turned to his lover, & asked, “How are you doing, Really ?”, He asked with concern on his face.

 

“I am doing okay, Just glad that things are going back to normal, & Deb is so happy, which it’s suppose to be, My Life is back to way it is, Before Wo Fat entered it, I am glad that I shot him, & now he is gone, & not coming back ever again”. Danny was glad to hear it, as they shared a kiss, & they spent rest of their time enjoying the wedding.

 

The End.


End file.
